The Kitsune Clan
by nakesnake
Summary: A clan like the infamous Inuzaka but much more powerful. The Kitsune Clan. A clan mostly made of women with few men who use foxes. They came to Konoha to join the village but the Clan Head sees something special in a young orange clothed body. What will the making of this Clan joining become for young Naruto Uzumaki? NarutoxHarem-Sakura bashing-Lemons-Possible character death.


**Hello people I'm nakesnake a new fanfic writer who just wants to have people read what I wrote. I wrote a few stories and they werent all the good besides the one for Akame Ga Kiru so I am hopeing this story comes out really good. If anyone has any questions then go on ahead and pm me or put it in the comments. I'm hopeing you all enjoy this story on Naruto and please any kind of comment is welcomed as well.**

**The Kitsune Clan**

It was a casual day in the city of Konohagakure. It was warm yet also windy which felt good to many people. The village was as active as any other day with people walking around enjoying there free time, taking refuge in the shade, or at one of there stands selling there products to passing people. Heading in the direction of the gate was team seven which was conspired of the copycat nin Kakashi Hatake, the daughter of a well known screaming banshee Sakura Haruna, the lone survivor of a massacre and self proclaimed avenger Sauske Uchiha, and last of all the unknowingly son of the forth Hokage, king of pranksters, and knucleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto yawned wth his hands behind his head as he walked Sakura to the left of him and Sauske to hers. Walking behind them was Kakashi there sensei. "Oi Kakashi-sensei why are we heading over to the gates if we have a mission why wont you tell us what it is?" Naruto asked annoyed getting nods of agreement from Sauske but a hit to the back of the head from Sakura.

"Naruto-baka Kakashi thosen't have to tell you anything if he thosen't want to sheesh how you ever became a ninja is beyond me." Sakura hollered. Naruto apoloagized while rubbing the top of his head where Sakura had hit him. Sakura was about to continue hollering at Naruto for being an idiot but was cut off by Sauske.

"Kakashi-sensei why are we going to the front gates for I'm curious since you haven't told us what our job is." Sauske said. Instanly Sakura was by Sauske's side agreeing with him saying he was right which largely annoyed Naruto since he practiacally asked the same thing only to get hit.

Kakashi sighed before closing his book that he was reading hopeing the silence would stay but was sadly not granted that request as he looked at his genin team. "Fine where heading over to the front gates because Hokage-sama has given us a C-rank mission in the village. We will be escorting a group of three ninja." Kakashi explained.

"Whats so special about these ninja that we need to escort them and it counts as a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked what was on all three of the genins mind.

"Well Naruto one is a clan head of a clan that is thinking of joining Konoha. It is the Kitsune clan. They are very much like the Inuzaka clan in many ways but are much more stronger then all of them. They use fox's instead of dogs which have better survival skills and reflex. They are born with a sence of smell and keen eye sight that they are some of the best trackers around in the shinobi world. It's said that all the clan heads are able to identify if a person is a Jinchuriki." Kakashi explained.

Upon hearing that last part Naruto became slightly worried since he didn't want someone he didn't know well to know his biggest secret. "Oh ya it's also a proven fact that nearly ninety percent of the clan is of the female gender and that they take on some fox like qualitys." Kakashi added.

Upon finishing his talk team seven realized that they had made it to the village gates and that three women seemed to be waiting there one two leaning against the wall while the third one was walking on the wall with a cheery smile. The most noticable women was the tallest and seemingly oldest of the group. She wore a short battle kimono that went a little bit below her knees before it showing it was ripped from there. She also had on a pair of sandles with stockings covering her leg up to her knee. The most noticable of her however was a pair of red black tipped fox ears on her head that matched her red hair the black highlights near the ends. She had red eyes with the pupils appearing to be slits of those of a fox.

The next girl was the one on the wall giggling like crazy as she walked around. She had raven hair that appeared to go to her shoulder blades and wore a black top that allowed her to move well and stuck to her chest showing off her c-cup sized breast. She also more a pair of tights that hugged her thighs lovely showing off the curves of her legs and waist. She had brown eyes that sparkled with excitment.

The final girl who was leaning against the wall had short pink hair that went passed her ears and had a large bang that covered her right eye slightly with the entire bang being green. She wore a black top like the first girl that was slightly loose under a pink vest with black tights that showed off her but more then her legs. She appeared to be watching them with her slitted deep purple eyes watching every step that they made with caution.

"Hello you must be the clan head of the kitsune clan am I correct? I belive we were told your name was Tanya-san. I am Kakashi Hatake leader of team seven. These are my genin Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruna, and Naruto Uzumaki. Who are your companions here?" Kakashi asked carefully as not to get the clan head angry in any way.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-san. Yes I'm Tanya head of the kitsune clan. These are two genin level ninja I brought with me so they can get to see the world outside of there home since they are the only two that havent gone out on a mission. They are Mina-chan and Jenny-chan." She introduced while bowing slightly before leaning back up and looking at the genin of team seven. Upon looking at them she stopped when she saw Naruto and her eyes went wide. Before anyone could do anything she was in front of Naruto stairing at his cheeks intenly.

Naruto flinched back not expecting her to do that and froze upon her intent stairing. Nobody knew what to do as Tanya staired at his cheeks. "Umm hi is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked slightly nervous from how close she was to his face. She said nothing before suddenly pulling her arm up and poking his cheeks making Naruto blush a deep red. "Hey wait please don't..." Naruto was saying before she started to rub his cheek earning her a purr from Naruto who leaned into her hand.

Everyone staired at Naruto jaws dropped and even Sakura couldn't help but think that it was cute. "Tanya-sama umm why are you touching him on his cheek?" Jenny asked from the wall she was leaning against. Mina nodded her head tilting it to the side afterwards while stairing at Naruto curiously.

"I saw that he had whisker marks on his cheeks and I wanted to see why he has them. I can tell why he has them since I can see, but I am curious if they were real." Tanya said smilling with a small blush on her cheeks as she continued to rub Naruto's cheek softly. "Now then I belive you are to take us to the Hokage tower so that I can make negotiations with Hokage-sama for my clan to stay here in Konoha." She finished pulling her hand away from Naruto.

Naruto shook his head away from the daze he had before growing a huge blush that put Hinata's to shame. Naruto, to team seven's surprise, looked down and didn't say anything at all walking back behind Kakashi slightly. Team seven watched in shock before Kakashi cleared his throut getting everyone's attention. "Well then I belive we should get going. It is not good to leave Hokage-sama waiting for so long." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded there heads and started to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower. For a few minutes hey walked in silence before Mina found herself holding onto one of Naruto's arms smilling up at him. "So whats life like here in Konoha hmm? I always wanted to explore the world and see what different countries were like." Mina asked Naruto who was smilling back at her with a smile just as big.

"Well Konoha is super awesome there's tons of people around and they also have the most heavenly food around ramen." Naruto began before he was tackled down by Mina who's pupils changed from round circles to huge stars. Everyone was once again cauht off guard by the sudden movement no one was expecting.

"Where is the ramen! I want the food that Kami-sama has delivered to us himself!" Mina said. "Take me there it's part of your job to be hospitital to us and please us so take me now!" Mina demanded licking her lips hunger clearly on her face. Without saying anything Naruto picked himself up grabbed Mina's hand making her blush slightly and pulled her in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. In a matter of minutes both Naruto and Mina were in front of the ramen shop. "Yes finally I can have some of Kami-sama's gift to us!" Mina said excited.

"Finally someone who agrees with me knowing that ramen is food from the gods." Naruto said smiling before pulling her in. "Oi Teuchi-ojisan the usual for me and whatever she wants." Naruto screamed walking in getting the attention of the father-daughter cooks. Teuchi smiled happily seeing Naruto won't be eating by himself for once while Ayame had a different reaction.

"Oh Naruto-kun who is your um female friend there? I've never seen her around the village before." Ayame said slighty glaring at Mina who didn't notice instead focusing on the ramen that was placed in front of Naruto which appeared to be ten bowls at the minute. How he made them that fast she didn't care all she cared about was how many he could make before the resturaunt went out of buisness because of her.

"Hi Ayame-neechan this is Mina-chan she came here with Tanya the clan head of the Kitsune clan. I am being hospitital as she said and showing her the best ramen in the world." Naruto said smilling not noticeing Ayame's sollen look when he said he was treating her. They suddenly heard some slurping and turned to see Mina eating the ramen exactly how Naruto did. "Hey save me some Mina!" Naruto screamed as he went over eating the ramen as well.

Ayame glared daggers at the girl sitting next to her Naruto but went back when her dad asked her to come help them cook up some ramen to serve to Naruto and as he described it his date. After about thirty bowls of ramen that took a good twenty minutes there was only one bowl left in front of them since they needed to get to the hokage tower. They staired at it and with out saying a word they both took there chopsticks and began eating the ramen together.

Ayame watch from behind a corner in the kitchen her nails digging into the walls leaveing small marks from the force she applied combined with her inner rage. She watched as both Naruto and Mina slurpped up the noodles together. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the noodle they were eating was connected and they both had there eyes closed enjoying the food. A small tear escaped her eye as she watched Naruto's lips connect with her new most hated person in the world before they both instantly pulled away blushing deep red. "I won't let you take Naruto from me Mina-teme." Ayame thought in her head.

Naruto left money that was enough for both of them before he left the eatery Mina in tow. They were both silent with small blushes as they walked in the direction of the hokage tower. Mina noticed that all the civilians and even a few ninja glared angrly at Naruto who wasn't paying attention. She didn't say anything about and they finally got t the hokage tower and walked up the stairs. When they got there Naruto opened the door and force the red from his cheeks away as did Mina before they walked in.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed making everyone cover there ears especially Mina, Jenny, and Tanya before she smacked Naruto on the back of his head. Since he wasn't prepared for it and Sakura put what little strength she had into the hit Naruto fell and hit his head hard on the floor. Tanya, Mina, and Jenny all glared at Sakura who was looking down at Naruto berateing him for leaveing so he could try to get her jealous hopping she would date him.

"The hell you do that for he just comes back to catch up with you guys and the next thing you do is scream so loud that I am sure Sunagakure heard you and then hit him on the head knocking him down!" Mina yelled at Sakura getting in her face growling at her. Everyone noticed that her eyes were now slitted much like Tanya and Jenny. Sakura pulled her arms up and pushed her back with a hard shove that didn't really do much now glaring at Mina.

"Why shouldn't I he left us durring a mission with you trying to make me jealous so that I would date him. I bet you just wanted to be a slut and threw yourself at someone who was desperate enough." Sakura said smirking at Mina. The next thing she knew was Mina planting her fist directly into her gut making her cough blood and role backwards hitting Tsunade's desk.

"All right enough of this!" Tsunade screamed annoyed before grabbing Sakura by the back of her collar and raising her in the air. "If you want me to continue to train you in medical ninjutsu then you will sit down on that couch over there and stop screaming nonsense about a clan member who we are trying to get to join us a slut understand!" Tsunade yelled at her before throwing onto said couch she said earlyer. While that was happening Mina was helping Naruto up who was rubbing his head painfully.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Mina asked her eyes now round and filled with worry at her new friend. Naruto smilled at her making her cheeks turn red for a second before he stood up mumbling a thanks while he was at it. "Why do you let her do that to you Naruto-kun. I can tell that she is very weak." Mina finished.

"Oh well I am hopeing she it would help her lose some stress and I don't mind really I got used to it since it's been happening to me since my ninja training school." Naruto said sounding extremelly casual about it. This slightly worried Mina since she didn't like seeing her brand new friend get hit for no reason. Mina looked and glared daggers at Sakura who was to busy stareing at sauske with hearts in her eyes to notice Mina.

"Well then since that is done for now I belive it's time I ask if you have any request before your clan moves into Konoha." Tsunade asked placeing her elbows on her desk and her chin in her hands. Tanya looked at Naruto for a few seconds slightly freaking him out making him hide behind Mina who giggled slightly before growing a small smirk.

"Why yes there is." Tanya began. "I want to train Naruto in my clans style having him join and..." Tanya was stateing getting surprised looks from team seven before she was cut off by Tsunade who said she will allow her to have what she wanted without letting her finish. Tanya smirk grew bigger. "I was also gonna say Naruto would have to marry me and two other members of our clan." Tanya finished.

No one said anything before Tsunade slapped her head into her desk in annoyance. Kakashi had a raised eye-brow at the request Tanya gave while Sauske looked just as confused by what she asked. Sakura on the other hand was placeing hers over her mouth and trying her best not to say anything. Said ninja being Naruto was slowly trying to get out of the room and away from Tanya.

She would have none of it as she grabbed him hugging him to her chest with a smile noticeing she accidently put him in her clevage but did nothing to change that. "Now then I belive we all had a tiresome night lets get some sleep." Tanya said walking out with Mina, Jennny, and Naruto do she was carrying him out. "We have a big day tommorow girls the clan will finally be able to have a heir related by blood now." Tanya said with a smile as they walked out. The only thing going threw Naruto's mind was what the heck was going on with his life.

**So... what do you guys think I hope I did a good job on my first Naruto story tell me what you all think.**

**Thanks and see ya next time. -Waves to everyone while leaveing-**


End file.
